The burning of candles goes back into antiquity. Since the beginning of human history candles have been used for illumination. But a burning candle has also been accorded a high artistic, religious and sentimental place in human life and activity. In art, religion and literature the candle has been symbolic of many human emotions. It usually represents joy, reverence and sacrifice, and has a central place in many religious rites.
To burn properly a candle must be supported. The usual support is a candle holder or candlestick. In early forms of candle holders the candle was held on a spike or pricket, while the Romans generally used a socket support. Both forms of support have remained in use to the present day.
The present invention relates to a package which is ready to be used on festive occasions, especially at Christmastime. Burning candles spaced along a lane, or path, or street are a beautiful and moving sight. But to provide such a sight requires much more than lighting a candle. The candles must be supported in place, be spaced attractively, burn a proper length of time, and be protected from the wind.
The present invention discloses a package or kit which includes a container, a bag, a candle, means for supporting the candle, a means for lighting the candle, a protective means to prevent the candle from being extinquished while it is burning outside in the wind, and a tape measure which may be used to space the burning candles from each other. The means for supporting the candle supports a burning candle and also supports the bag and its walls to maintain the bag in a desired position. A series of open packages may be spaced along a line, (straight or curved) at measured distances from each other with each of the respective candles burning, thus providing a decorative effect for special occasions such as Christmas.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a package which furnishes the user with the necessary articles, tools, and equipment to decorate his driveway or street with a row of burning candles which stay in place and burn a desired length of time.
It is further object of this invention to provide a package which includes a container, a candle, support means for the candle, means to light the candle and a tape measure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a package which includes more than one bag, sand, means for measuring the sand into the bags, one or more tape measures, one or more candles for each bag, and a match holder.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a package comprising a container, a candle and a candle support wherein the container holds the candle and the support when the container is closed and provides a shield for a burning candle when the container is open.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a package comprising a container, a candle and a candle support wherein the candle support also maintains the container in a selected position when the package is either open or closed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a festive decoration comprising a series of open packages spaced at measured distances from each other, each open package containing a means for maintaining its package in position and for also supporting a burning candle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide, in a neat compact package or kit, all of the necessary elements for maintaining a burning candle outside in the open air.